I'm not that bad
by kevinorlandoprice
Summary: Sebastian reveals a secret Blaine has been keeping from Kurt and he just wants to be there for the boy.


**First time writing for Glee, so I really hope I got the characters down. I feel like I might of made Sebastian too nice, but I feel like if he were alone with Kurt, he'd be a bit sweeter.**

**Oh and in the text message part, the non capitalizing from Blaine is supposed to be like that.**

* * *

The room was hot, moans breaking the silence that surrounded the boys.

Both Sebastian and Kurt had honestly never expected to be in this situation with each other, but it was happening, and neither could complain.

Kurt choked back a moan as the taller brunette bit his neck, sucking on the skin gently. Raising his arm, he began running his hands through Sebastian's soft brown locks, loving the feeling between his fingers.

Hearing Sebastian moan in pleasure caused the pale boy to lean his head back, as the taller boy began slowly pushing the two into a laying position on the bed.

Reaching up with both his arms, Kurt tugged at the loose shirt that covered Sebastian's chest and back.

Moving away from Kurt's neck, the older boy allowed the shirt to be pulled off, smirking as it was thrown onto the floor.

Slowly, he moved back towards Kurt's soft skin, pulling the buttons on the boy's shirt open, revealing the pale chest underneath.

Kurt pushed Sebastian off slowly as the shirt became fully unbuttoned, removing it from underneath him and tossing it onto the floor as well.

Placing a hand on the pale boy's cheek, Sebastian and Kurt's lips met, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Kurt's hands running through Sebastian's hair as Sebastian ran his hands along Kurt's sides softly.

All to soon, Kurt's eyes flew open when he realized just where he was.

Thrusting his arms out, he pushed Sebastian roughly away, causing the man to fall off the side of the bed.

"Oh my gosh."

"The hell was that for?" Sebastian yelled angrily, rubbing his back lightly.

"Oh my gosh."

Looking up at the boy still sitting on the bed, his eyes grew with worry.

"What is it?"

Snapping out of his trance, Kurt turned towards Sebastian, "I- I'm with Blaine!"

Opening his mouth to reply, Sebastian stood up and sat in front of Kurt.

"So?"

Kurt's eyes grew angry, "'So!' So I'm not a cheater!"

Sebastian just stared at the boy in front of him, running a hand through his hair and sighing angrily.

"And now I've made out with some other guy, and I- I was shirtless and in bed with another guy! Oh my god what if he finds out? What if-"

"Stop it, Kurt! Just stop it!"

Kurt went completely silent, swallowing nervously as he stared at Sebastian.

"Don't you get it?"

"G-get what?" He stuttered out.

"Blaine doesn't care about you Kurt!"

Kurt scoffed, "Oh really? And just how do you know that?"

"Because I've got proof!"

Opening his mouth to make a snide remark, he stopped himself and watched as Sebastian walked over to his bag by the door and pulled out a cell phone.

After pressing a few buttons and scrolling through a few contacts, Sebastian turned the phone towards Kurt.

"Just read that."

Hands shaking, Kurt reached up and took the phone gently from Sebastian.

_'April 23, 2012 - 4:46 pm'_

_Blaine - 'I don't know Seb, Kurt and I, we just aren't connecting, yknow?'_

_Sebastian - 'How so?'_

_Blaine - 'All he ever talks about is nyada. how he's gonna prepare for nyada. how he doesn't have time to hang out with me because of nyada.'_

_Sebastian - 'Is that really a reason to dump someone though?'_

_Blaine - 'It is if he doesn't ever talk to me anymore!'_

_Blaine - 'Look, I just don't feel the same way about him anymore. I think we just need to break up.'_

Kurt didn't know what to say, he just kept staring at the words _'I think we just need to break up'_, his heart beating loud and quick.

"You don't need him, Kurt. You deserve better."

Letting the phone fall from his hands and onto his lap, he looked up at Sebastian.

"And I suppose you think 'better' is you? You flirt with every guy you meet, including Blaine, and you're a complete ass. Why would you be better for m-"

Kurt was cut off by lips meeting his roughly, hands being placed gently on his cheeks.

"Blaine doesn't mean anything to me," He whispered softly as their lips parted, "And if you'd just give me a chance, you'll see that I'm really not that bad."

Swallowing nervously, and slowly opening his eyes, a smile began tugging at Kurt's lips.

* * *

**I just felt writing fluffy Kurtbastian. I don't know. I'm on a Kurseb kick right now.**


End file.
